


Son of the Morning

by lifeisyetfair



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisyetfair/pseuds/lifeisyetfair
Summary: A brief poetic free rendering of Fëanor's reply to Eönwë





	Son of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of doggerel that came to me in conversation with PaperRevolution.

“You cannot stay the fall of night  
You cannot rush the dawn  
And though you burn ever so bright  
This doom is not withdrawn”

So spoke the fates, and foretold death  
For who would do deeds of song  
But one to make reply drew breath  
Though fate could not say wrong:

“We cannot stay the fall of night  
We cannot rush the dawn  
But we may be the stars of light  
Rather than any’s pawn.”


End file.
